Child rearing behaviors of parents with psychopathology (depression, schizophrenia) and te effects of these behaviors on children's development are studied. Children of psychopathological parents are known to be at risk for the development of psychopathology. This study will attempt to determine through what mechanisms parental pathology manifests itself in child rearing and affects children's behavior. It is predicted that affective communication and cognitive structuring are particularly important aspects of parent-child relations likely to be affected by parental pathology. Parents and children participate in half-day sessions in a home-like setting in the Laboratory of Developmental Psychology and their behavior in a series of standard situations meant to elicit typical child-rearing interactions is observed. This study is part of a series of investigations, the basic paradigm for which is described in Annual Report MH 02144-01.